The Mating Dance of Pedobear: The Sequel
by Lady Suji
Summary: READ THE ONE-SHOT FIRST!It seems that the world is trying to keep Alfred and Ivan apart. Lovers, psychos, and ex-boyfriends all join the fight to keep them separated. But, will an Italian-Mafia duo,a Prussian,and a younger brother help them get together?
1. Prologue

A/N: Salutations! I shall keep my talking brief. I'm sorry I sound like Melissa. XD

Since a couple of my reviewers were thoroughly mind-screwed, and begging for more (not really, but that's beside the point) I decided to continue this some. I really need to work on the Video, my other fanfic, but I'm having a severe case of RWB (retarded writers block). I know how I will end it, but I can't think of anything stupid enough to lead up to it. It's kinda a cliché ending though, with a little funny twist. Oh well. :D

Btw, I think I noticed a trend in all of my RusAme fics… send me a message if you think you found it. Lol :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any characters affiliated with the series (No Scotland for me… _Le sigh_…). I don't own anything. .

If I did, oh, the fun I would have… The fun I would have…

**1,061 words**

_**Alfred's Pov:**_

Light shot through the dimly lit bedroom I was imprisoned in. Flitting my eyes up subtly to see who was in the doorway, I sat silently. Hope glimmered like a flickering flame in my eyes when I humored the idea that maybe someone was going to save me. But, my breath hitched in fear as he glided across the room with overly confident strides. I shut my eyes again, to mask my fear. A suffocating air of smugness stunk from his body, and I internally cringed away. Luckily, I was pretending I was asleep. He crouched in front of my hunched form, cupping my face.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey daze~! Did you miss me my pooky bear?" Yong Soo cooed, rolling his thumb on my cheek in soothing circles. I knew better than to trust those hands. But I also knew what would happen if I didn't obey. So, I utilized my hidden ability that I never told anyone I had. The ability to act.

"I did. It's s-so cold and dark here without you... I don't-I just don't want you leaving me here" I replied meekly with a little yawn, batting my eyelashes with a perfect pout. It was partially true (I didn't know where the hell I was, and I was restrained completely), but the fact made me wanna barf. But I kept it up to save myself from harm. I wanted to pull off the 'Stockholm-Syndrome' victim act as well as possible. Most people thought I was a dumb-as-a-doorknob blonde, oblivious to "the atmosphere". But I knew better, and that reputation was what kept me from getting into bad situations, and also, it's what kept me alive in this claustrophobic prison. To my relief Yong Soo ate it up, and tilted his head as a grin broke out on his face. He thought I was being sincere, and guilt pooled in my stomach anyway. Even though the man kidnapped, drugged, and raped me repeated times. When I thought of that, it just went away immediately. His sickly sweet sigh reverberated throughout the room, as he continued to caress my face. With those same hands that would beat me, violate me, and humiliate me. I gave him my best I'm-so-sweet-and-I-think-I-love-you grin as I pseudo-melted into the touch, and he had enough balls to actually kiss me. If my hands and feet weren't bound to that damn bed, and I wasn't injected with paralysis-toxins, he'd be dead already.

"My sweet Alfie... I knew you'd fall for me eventually..." He whispered below his breath. Jumping up, he strolled over to the light switch, turned it on, and shut the door. Through the bright light revealed a simple room, set with a puke-green couch, a medium-sized TV, and a king sized bed (that I was currently tied up to. Naked). He locked the door with a special key, and a smirk played on his lips. He strode over to the landscape calendar, and marked off the date.

"What's today?" I chirped, belying my true feelings. Yong Soo chuckled, a smirk curling his lips. But I already knew. I always knew. I had been in that god-forsaken place for-

"-four years! Aren't you excited? It is our anniversary!" Yong Soo exclaimed, gathering me in his arms.

_**Ivan Pov:**_

"Ivan! What are you doing, aru!" Yao shrieked, shoving the papers off my desk onto the ground. I sighed, and Yao only pouted his ugly I-think-I'm-so-cute-and-I-want-my-way pout.

"I was reading. Why do you ask?" I gritted with my signature smile. Yao knew better, and tried to use that ugly pout of his. Oh, how I hated that pout. It only reminded me of my golden-haired beauty, and how his faces were _perfect_.

"You were reading another newspaper article about him, weren't you?" Yao asked rhetorically, and added, "Honestly, I don't know why you even _care_. He's been gone four years! Get over it. He's probably dead. Besides, I'm your boyfriend, not him." I sighed. He didn't understand that I didn't love him, or even feel anything for him at all. He just kind of found me, attacked me, and latched onto me like a poisonous leech. He was selfishly sucking the life out of me with every venomous word. Not like my little sunflower... Alfred's presence in a room could revitalize anyone. I reprimanded myself for not making my move sooner.

"But they haven't proven that Alfred's dead. _Matvey_ thinks he's still alive." I replied, bending over to get my papers. This was getting old fast, and Yao was as stubborn as an old man.

"Whatever… I'm going to go make _myself_ some dinner… you can fend for yourself, right, aru? Unless you want to join me…" Yao said smugly, before waddling out the door. He thought he was so _sexy_, so _perfect_, when he wasn't at _all_. But, his alliance with me would prove beneficial to my cause. Yao had enough audacity to wink at me, followed by a sickening laugh. I only sighed, and looked down at the newspaper clipping in my hand. His vibrant smile shrouded the faded paper in light, and warmth pooled in my chest. The newspaper clipping was a portal to happier times, when Alfred's smile was part of everyday life. Gingerly folding it, I set it into my desk drawer, which was usually locked with a key. Inside, thousands of pictures, articles, or _anything_ Alfred-related was organized in neat piles, and I placed my current picture on top. I smiled to myself as I saw a cute picture of Alfred, dressed up as Superman, with him grinning dazzlingly. Another one, slightly obscured by the top one, was him grinning, snuggling with a mangy shelter dog. He may have been a bit loud, and a bit of a glutton, but he had a sweet heart.

"Alfred…" I whispered to the picture. Four years I have been searching. Originally, during college, I wanted to major in medicine, but now, all that has changed. After I finished college, I joined the FBI for one reason, and one reason only: To find Alfred. Manipulating Yao, bribing Mafioso's, and finding informants were all part of the plan. I didn't know Yao's exact role, but I knew he was in on it. Once I receive all my information, I will be able to answer the question that has been plaguing my mind.

"Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 1

1,768 words

_**Alfred's POV:**_

Sprinting. Wind streaming down my sides, lifting me into the cool night. Grazing the stars with my hands, and feeling the rush of _freedom_. Swirls of color dance across the horizon, and around me. Having Ivan by my side, feeding me a big, fat, old cheeseburger, licking the juices off my face. Laughing as Arthur, my ex-boyfriend scampers around as squirrel, with a big, bushy tail, and neighing like a horse. Ivan then appearing with nothing on, except a cheeseburger barely covering his _balls_.

Did I mention this was a marijuana dream?

Yes, it was a marijuana dream. Can you imagine it?

Before, the slave-master, Yong Soo, forced a vial of the putrid, squished stuff down my throat, and licked off the bit that got onto my face. His grin contorted into thousands of rows of sharp teeth, and eyes that pierced through the dark. Dark swirls danced cautiously around his form, as he continued to thrust inside me. But, I couldn't feel the pain, and I was beginning to drift from the sheer exhaustion I felt. After words, my dream began.

_In the morning:_

"Alfie, 연인 (sweetheart), it's time to wake up!" Yong Soo cooed, stroking my cheek. But, the feeling on my face was bone-chilling cold. I breathed deeply through my nose to calm myself, and yawned with as much cuteness as I could muster.

With my eyes fluttering open, I replied sweetly, "Oh, good morning Yong Soo! How was your sleep?" He was dressed in business attire, and he subconsciously adjusted his red tie. I also noticed the riding crop in his hand, but I did not flinch. I needed to buy my time.

"Do you know why I have this, my angel?" He asked accusingly, flickering his eyes from the crop to me.

"I-I don't know. Did I do something wrong, master?" I murmured with false worry, adding puppy dog eyes. He couldn't take it when I used the puppy dog eyes and called him master. It was one of the few weapons I had. Yong Soo cleared his throat. He was so easy to read sometimes.

"Ahem, w-well, I noticed you haven't been eating as much lately." He replied. It was true, I hadn't been. The reason behind it, however, was because most of the food he gave me was laced with drugs. I caught onto this very early on. He even laced _cheeseburgers_, for goodness sake! CHEESEBURGERS.

"Well, I haven't been hungry a lot. I haven't been doing much, except lay around." I giggled with a small smile. Yong Soo laid the crop down onto the table besides the bed, and sat next to me. He cupped my cheek, and began to trail kisses down my neck. I moaned and gasped in false appreciation. I felt like a _whore_.

"Are you strong enough to stand, Alfred?" Yong Soo asked gently, and I nodded. Even with all the drugs he gave me, I had made sure to exercise as much as I could, to keep up my strength. Luckily, Yong Soo never caught me in the act. Holding onto his hand, Yong Soo escorted me down the stairs (without much difficulty, to my dismay), and sat me down at table. A small TV sat in the corner, the black void of the screen reflecting my face. I did look slightly thinner, but overall, I haven't changed. Fortunately, Yong Soo didn't give me any extremely addictive drugs, so I didn't have any cravings. The scent of eggs wafted across the threshold, and my stomach began to growl with fervor. After several minutes of staring at the TV screen in self-pity, the screen flashed on, and Yong Soo set the plate of eggs in front of me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Breakfast, Alfred!" Yong Soo chirped, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Yong Soo." I replied. To save myself from punishment, I cut off a substantial piece of the eggs. They were over easy, so it would be considerably hard to lace drugs in it without detection. But, I still discreetly sniffed it, and cautiously put it on my tongue. All the drugs Yong Soo gave me had a slight scent, so I deemed it safe. "They're delicious, Yong Soo! Thank you so much!" I praised with a giggle and a grin, eating more of the egg.

"I'm glad you like them, love." He replied, caressing my face. This whole morning he had been unusually… _kind_. Usually, that only meant bad news. He was in one of his moods. He jumped up, and went back into the kitchen, before getting his own food. Yong Soo was incredibly fast at eating his breakfast, and in seconds, his food was almost completely gone. The TV was set onto a news channel, and a special report flashed onto the screen.

"-12 year old Peter Kirkland is still missing, as well as 13 year old Lili Zwingli, who was abducted while walking home from school. Police are trying to find leads as to who is the culprit, but have had no success as of late. The FBI has also decided to help, due to the increase of abductions and murders. Several agents believe that the abductions appear to be in a pattern, but they still have not been able to find any answ-" Yong Soo shut of the TV with a warped smirk. A repulsive chuckle escaped his lips.

"And they never will. Now, excuse me, I'm going to go and feed Peter and Lili."

_**Ivan's POV:**_

Another day, another case. Peter Kirkland, twelve year old Peter Kirkland, has been gone a month, and police are still searching. I sighed as I laced my fingers together absentmindedly, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. The only reason why I cared about the case, and the reason why I persuaded my superiors into taking interest in it, was because I felt the culprit was who took Alfred. Peter, as well as others before him, were all systematically abducted, and all had similar features. Blonde hair, light eyes, and slightly petite. Although Alfred was considerably tall, he was still lean.

"Peter Kirkland, Tino Väinämöinen, Raivis Galante, and Lili Zwingli, all abducted four months apart… Peter was abducted 11 months after Alfred went missing… and the first murder also happened during that time… " I thought aloud as I searched through the files. "All the victims knew Alfred either directly through school or through their older siblings…"

"You talkin' to yourself again?" Gilbert asked with a smirk. He plopped down a cup of coffee, and sat down on the chair in my office. "I still can't believe you got your own freakin' office, man! You've been here the same amount of time I have, but I still work in a cubicle! That's not awesome at all… I want Matt to comfort the awesome me…"

"Well, maybe if you took initiative and _did your work_, you'd have your own office to lounge around in, and have Matt-Gilbert time as well." I replied smugly, taking a heavy swig of the coffee, before setting it down again. Gilbert frowned, and flipped the bird at me. Chuckling, I stacked the papers, and organized them. "How is _Matvey_ doing?"

"Since we did bow-chicka-wow-wow-in-the-pow-wow last night, his butt must hurt from my five meters, but other than that, he's good!" Gilbert answered jovially. "He dressed up as a sexy Monty, and he drizzled maple syrup all over my-"

"I don't need to know, Gilbert!" I growled as I plugged my ears. Gilbert cackled, before taking a swig of his own coffee. Once he cleared his throat, his face became more solemn.

"It's been four years. Yesterday was the anniversary, right?" Gilbert asked, guilt laced into his tone. "We'll find him, no matter what." He added, and I sighed.

"I know. But with every passing day, the trail is getting colder and colder. I need to hurry." I whispered, and Gilbert nodded.

"Ya know, you have me, Matt, and those two funny Italians to help. And my _bruder_, who is currently with the cuter of the two Mafioso's. Later today they are going to meet up with us, because they found a lead." He added with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Gilbert." I replied with a forlorn smile. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. Immediately, I knew who was calling, because I found the most annoying ringtone for the caller.

"Heh, is that Yao? The crazy Chinese bitch? Dude!" Gilbert chuckled, and I silenced him with a glare. He shied away as I answered the call.

"Hello Yao." I greeted monotonously.

"Don't hello me, Mister! You forgot to pick out my clothes!" Yao screeched. It was about 7:00, the time Yao wakes up to go to work. His work was much closer than mine, due to the fact that he was an elementary school teacher. I pray for those poor, unfortunate kids in his class.

"Why don't you do it? You're there." I replied absentmindedly, as I typed "Alfred Jones" into the image search engine.

"Because! I'm so busy with everything else, Ivan! You are a lazy man!", Shouted the man who slept in two hours later than me, got home at four o'clock to watch television, and left all the chores for me to do. Yeah, he just said _that_.

"You know what; I'm busy, goodbye Yao." I replied, shutting off the phone before he could get another word in. I rubbed my temples in soothing circles, and I glanced over to the computer screen. Thousands of sunshine smiles radiated across the white canvas of the computer screen, with golden honey hair and robin blue eyes. Longing grasped hold of my conscious and I gingerly laid a hand on one of the pictures of him. Tugging, incessant tugging on my heart made tears prickle my eyes as I gazed upon what could have been. What _could_ be.

"Ivan, I'll leave you so you can be alone." Gilbert blurted awkwardly, before jumping up and briskly walking out of the room. Suddenly self-conscious, I noticed that a tear rolled down my cheek. '_Damn… I'm… crying…_' I pondered, touching my wet cheek. Suddenly, I couldn't help the assault of frantically sporadic chuckles that racked my body. Soon, it became full-on laughter, as tears gushed down my face. I was so glad Gilbert shut the door, so no one could hear my girly sobs. But then again, I wouldn't care. Alfred was gone, and the only way to control the dark side of myself was to find him. I _needed_ to find my light, my love, my _Alfred_.

**A/N:** Damn, this is just depressing! But necessary. I promise the next chapter will be funnier. It sort of needed to happen. I also hate Yao with a burning passion. He's so mean to everyone, and he's just as bad as Al with the eating sometimes! Lol, I'm sorry to all the China fans out there. ^.^* Melissa is also the nicest, funniest, coolest person I know, and I'm not just saying that because she is threatening me, of course not! ^.^

...help! o(.)o

lol jk Melissa. those things are true. xD


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all you peeps! Imma back mofos! xD jk! my creativity sort of went to the shitter, so I hope this is alright. I've went through some tough times, and my quirkness has turned more cynical. However, this is a little bit more light hearted than I intended (which I think is good), so I hope you enjoy! Btw, READ PINAYCOCONUT's SHIZ! AND EAT YOUR VEGETABLES FRIED IN OIL, THEY TASTE BETTER THEN!**

_**2,327 words**_

_**Ivan's POV:**_

The brisk, spring cold tousled my hair with its intangible hands, but I pushed onward. Shady parts of cities were almost like a second home now, due to the amount of people my sister found following me throughout town. I was trekking to a small Russian bar on the west side, where few outsiders visited. Rapping on the back door, the bouncer greeted me and stepped aside. Dark accents filled the venue, giving it an almost gothic feel. The bar was relatively empty, with only a couple of regulars passed out in the mahogany booths and on the stools. Vodka and bile weaved together to form a bastard of a stench, but I strode through, and plopped on a stool next to a familiar shadowy figure.

"Привет sister. How are you?" I heaved, before slumping onto the bar. A small hand smoothed my shoulder, and patted my back. Hearing a small sigh, I glanced up. My sister Natalia was wearing her usual "detective" hat and trench coat, her platinum hair pouring from the inside. Her usual aloof appearance expressed concern, and I turned back to the comfort of the cold table.

"Brother, you were looking through files all night again, weren't you?" She asked, but I knew the answer was implanted into her mind.

"Yes, I was… But not a trace of anything was found. The kidnapper left _nothing_. I'm down, but not out dammit. I will find him." I replied, determination coursing through my veins. The bartender, the only Polish guy in the house, slid me a shot of absolut. Feliks only tossed his golden hair and sauntered off. Throwing the liquid in my mouth with expert ease, it burned down my throat, tingling my stomach. Another sigh emitted from my sisters mouth.

"We're all still trying Ivan… You know that. If it makes you feel better, I called you here for a reason." She stated, before slipping a manila folder into my lap. "Not just because I want you to marry me." She added with a smirk. Only when I went to college she finally stopped her plans, because she fell in love with my childhood friend, Toris. But, he broke her heart after he told her he was… in love with me. Since then, she's had a long standing boyfriend named Gupta, who never talked, and Toris moved on to find Feliks, the friendly bar tender. Gupta still scared me with his quiet disposition.

"What's inside?" I asked, "If it's just people who are speculating again I'll be pissed." I added with a growl. Natalia scooted away, before composing her steely exterior. She cleared her throat before fishing in her pocket. A carefully crafted envelope was placed in my hands, with a scribbled "Ivan" on it.

"You'll have to look at it at home. You won't appreciate it." She whispered, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Shock plagued my features. Natalia _smiled_? I jerked myself out of my disbelief, before gingerly putting the envelope in my pocket. "However, the manila folder has photos of people who may be connected to the kidnapping, based on the contents of the letter in your pocket. I cross examined the handwriting and Gupta was able to find out the identities of those mentioned. All the information is in there. I'm not one of the most infamous private investigators for nothing, brother."

"Wait, who is this letter from?" I asked, with confusion pooling in my stomach. Was it from a witness? An accessory to the kidnapping? The kidnapper? I felt that the news I would receive would be grave. But, Natalia began to chuckle, until she blew out into full blown laughter. Natalia gasped and snorted, and the Polish man chuckled.

"What's like, all this giggling about, hun?" Feliks giggled to my sister, and she only sighed in content.

"Oh Feliks, Ivan just made me laugh with his face~. It's okay. I'm good now. No more laughy laughy *burp*… Hehe, okay, I lied…" She replied, and only then did I notice her speech was slurred. The burp and happy disposition also were clear give aways.

"…Natalia, are you a little bit drunk?" I tentatively inquired, and Feliks burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, she's been like, _hammered waaaay_ before you got here. Vodka brings out her good side, so everything is, like, cool, y'know?" Feliks answered, before handing Natalia another shot of cherry vodka. Whisking up the fruity alcohol, I threw it down my throat and sighed. Growling, Natalia snatched the shot glass out of my hand.

"So who wrote this letter?" I pressed again, still in the dark about the whole situation. She grinned broadly, before gathering me into a hug. The scent of cherries and vodka was heavy on her breath, but I only realized that then.

"Someone who is very near to your heart. You know who it is." She replied in my ear. My eyes widened with the tears of joy threatening to fall. She held me as a single tear fell, and I couldn't help but smile into her chest. Letting go of me carefully, she inquired seriously to Feliks, "So, how's Toris?"

Feliks grumbled as he set a glass he was cleaning down. Mumbling, he replied, "He's been so like, distant lately, always talking to his boss or business partners. He says he is trying to support us, but like, I don't know what to think! It's just work, work, work, a quick hand job and more work! He hasn't had sex with me in like, three weeks!"

Patting her friend's shoulder in sympathy, Natalia sighed sadly. Tears threatened to fall for Feliks, who was on the verge of breaking down. However, he continued on.

"You're so like, lucky Natalia! Gupta is like so devoted to you! All he ever looks at is you, and all he ever does is talk or think about you! He better marry you, or I'm totally gonna like, go ape shit or something!" Feliks cried, before crumbling to the table. Natalia soothingly rubbed his back, as he heaved heavy sobs.

"Ivan, why don't you go look at the things I gave you, alright?" Natalia suggested gently, and I brought myself up. Fishing through my pocket, I found two twenty dollar bills.

"This is for the drinks and yourself Feliks." I stated, before pivoting out toward the door. Grinning with euphoria, I rushed out the door and to my home.

_At Ivan's apartment:_

Locking the front door, I weaved through the kitchen and rushed into my private office. Yao, the lazy cow, was snoring in the master bed room. Rolling my eyes, I folded the clasps on the folder and spread out the pictures. Attached to them were typed documents with background information about them each. I lifted the first one up, and grabbed for my reading glasses. Adjusting them, I began to read.

"Name: Xiang Chen

Gender: Male

Race: Chinese/English Caucasian

Age: 19

Originally From: Hong Kong

Xiang Chen is the son of a British heiress and a Chinese businessman. When his parents died, he moved to America where he began to fall into the life of a mobster. He is currently living in an undisclosed location (for which I could not find) where he conducts his business. Know as the "Silent Stalker", he is known to help mobs get rid of undesirable people, although he does not restrict himself to one mafia. He has favored the "Iron Lotus" bar and restaurant, along with several other leads listed."

Under the small description was a young dark haired boy, standing against an alley way. His features were unmoving, giving of the appearance of disinterest. Immediately anger pooled in my gut. The boy's eyes were emotionless, and could have just as easily kidnapped my sweet Alfred. Placing the picture down with malice, I picked up the second picture. The photo depicted a girl, with flowing black hair. Adorning her head were jeweled bobby pins and a lotus flower, and she wore a floral pink cheongsam. The description read;

"Name: Mai "Pearl" Chiu

Gender: Female

Race: Taiwanese/Chinese

Age: 18

Originally From: Taiwan

Mai "Pearl" Chiu is a popular media harlot who has won over many male fans across the nation. Originally, her mother was a poor Chinese seamstress and her father was a farmer, but they sent their beloved daughter to America to study. Eventually she went to acting school and is currently starring in independent films. Mai is working under Xiang in secret, and has a deep infatuation for him. She also frequents the "Iron Lotus"."

Tossing her aside, I knew she would be easy enough to manipulate to do my bidding. '_Get_ _that little Xiang boy and threaten him a little would make her like putty in my hands_' I mused, before picking up the next picture. However, I was shocked to see who it was. The description read;

"Name: Kiku Honda

Gender: Male

Race: Japanese

Age: 23

Originally From: Tokyo, Japan

Kiku Honda originated from a humble Japanese family, before moving to America to pursue mathematics and business. He spent four years at the same college as Alfred, and also went to his high school, making Kiku one of Alfred's closest friends in college. Kiku is currently supporting Xiang and Pearl financially, and is living with long time boyfriend Sadiq Adnan. He currently frequents the "Iron Lotus" as well."

Maliciously glaring at the photo, I saw the small framed Japanese boy with the dark brown eyes and bowl shaped hair cut. He was one of the first people interrogated by the police, and he said nothing for all these years. However, his day would come, and I place his picture amongst the others I read. Finally, I picked up the last picture, and smirked, not at all surprised with the find. In the description, it read;

"Name: Yao Wang

Gender: Male

Race: Chinese

Age: 24

Originally From: Sichuan, China

Yao Wang's parents were both highly respected businesspeople, and as such, wanted their son to succeed. Eventually they sent him to an American high school and college, where he pursued a teaching career. He is currently living with Ivan Braginski (the only one who should ever read this) and will also visit the "Iron Lotus" on occasion. He also helps Xiang and Pearl with their underground affairs."

Below was a photo of Yao, with his regular ponytail and his stupid lopsided smile. Oh how I wanted to bash that stupid face in, yet I had to restrain myself so I could get enough information about the whereabouts of my angel. Shuffling them into place, I put them in my filing cabinet and locked it with the key. Grinning, I touched the small envelope in my pocket. Placing it upon my desk, I slowly wiggled the letter out. In shaky script, it read,

"Dear Ivan,

I don't really know how to start this, but I'm so glad I got a hold of this paper and pencil! Do you know how hard it is to find shit like that? Hahaha! Anyway, I just wanted to write and tell you how I felt. How I still feel. I wanted to tell you in person, but I never had the guts, so here it goes.

I love you. I honestly do. If you don't like me back you'll just have to deal.

I have since I was a freshman, and you were a sophomore. I would walk with my brother and his high school boyfriend, but I would always try and find you in the crowd. Remember when my cheeseburger flew onto your pants and they got all smudged with ketchup and mustard? Well, it was Gilbert Beilschmidt's idea (I don't know if you know him), but that's not the point. The point is that that was the first time we met in a series of occurrences. I'm glad we became friends so I could get close to you and learn more about you. I think about you and your smile every day here, and I tell the others about how wonderful you are. I remember when we were on the Ferris wheel at that carnival, and I didn't know if you were gay or not, so I just sat and smiled, just happy to be with you. I wish I could be with you now and tell you, but you've probably already forgotten about me, heh. It's been a long four years that I've been here with this lunatic. He's a monster. I can't tell you where I am, but I can tell you that there are people around you, people _you_ know who may know where I am. Find the Italian mob twins on the east side of the city. They might help you.

Love always,

Alfred, the one who accidentally got a burger on your pants"

Holding the card, tears streamed down my face. '_I knew it… I knew it… now I know where to look…_' I thought, and smiled at how Alfred told me about memories that I already held deep in my heart. The handwriting, the style of his writing, and the way he dotted his "I's" all pointed to him. I held the letter to my chest, smiling to myself. Looking down at the forgotten envelope, I noticed a small back of a photo. Flipping it around, I saw that it was Alfred, grinning like a sunflower in the picture. However, he looked thinner and more frail than he had been, but he still held the beauty that caught my heart. I noticed the corner was open slightly, so I peeked under to see why it wasn't completely connected to the back. My eyes widened. The inside had one name, and told me to find him;

Kiku Honda.


End file.
